Yume Kiss
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: He loved her so much, and she loved him just as much. And on one special day, the two really then realized that they could not go on another day not being with each other. Another Lucas x Madotsuki story! I love this pairing way too much, for real.


**[Disclaimer] I do not own the "Yume Nikki" series OR the "Mother" series! Must I really say that? Seriously! Ha, ha :3**

**[Author's Note] This is nothing but a stupidly short Lucas x Madotsuki one-shot that I felt like writing. I haven't been writing that much recently, so I decided just to write a little something, I guess. I'm sorry if you hate this piece! Both Lucas and Madotsuki are older in this story, too. They are in their twenties, just to let you know. Oh, and I also apologize about any stupid typos and other writing errors, as always :)**

**(Yume Kiss)**

Today was the last day of Summer, and dang was it warm. Lucas and Madotsuki were both walking around in a very large forest like area, their fingers laced together. They were many paths to walk down, fountains to drink from, and benches to sit down on. Lucas was wearing a closefitting, dark blue wife beater and a pair of long, dark blue shorts. Madotsuki was wearing a dark red, turtleneck sweater and a very long, dark red skirt. Lucas also had on some cool looking, dark blue sneakers, and Madotsuki was just wearing some normal looking, scarlet colored sandals. The two were having their usual conversations with each other and laughing about stuff.

"Why did you decide to wear a sweater today, Suki? Didn't you know how warm it was going to be all day today?" he asked her with a smile, his bright blue eyes gazing into her shining hazel eyes.

Madotsuki nodded her head a couple times before replying to him with that extra soft voice of hers, "I don't know... I guess I just felt like wearing something really comfy, no matter how hot it was going to be today."

"There's nothing wrong with that, I suppose." He spotted a near by bench to sit down on, so he decided to make his way over to it. "Maybe we should take a break from all of this walking, eh Suki?" Lucas let go of her hand and walked over to the bench, sitting down on it soon enough. He sighed when he sat down and smirked at his brown haired best friend. He spread his arms out to her and said, "Come here."

He flashed that brilliant and bright smile at her again, making it impossible for her to decline his offer for whatever reason it would be. The woman blushed and smiled at the man as she slowly made her way over to him. Once she was within arms reach, Lucas gripped the sides of her waist and pulled her forward, making Madotsuki sit down right on top of his lap and facing right in front of him.

"All comfortable, Suki?" he asked her, now smirking at her.

"Mm," she sounded out, her crimson cheeks turning brighter as she continued to look at her muscled, blonde BF.

Lucas's eyes wandered down as began to look at where his hands were placed. He gently glided his hands up her waist, and then back down. He continued to feel her perfectly curved sides for a while, and he noticed that Madotsuki was silently starting to breathe harder than usual. He flicked his blue eyes back up to hers, and that is when he noticed that her beautiful, brown gems were closed shut. She looked so beautiful, especially at this moment right now.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he asked her, admiring her beauty as the sun shined through the leafs and branches of the trees that were above them, beaming its radiance down on his precious, brunette girlfriend.

"It feels great... I like it when you touch me, Lucas," she cooed, her eyes still shut.

Her voice, that angelic voice put so many butterflies inside of his stomach. Lucas then very gently wrapped his arms around her completely, his body leaning up a bit as he placed his head against her body. She sluggishly placed her hands on top of his broad shoulders, and then placed her nose on the top of his head, lightly sniffing his corn flowered, cowlick hair; it smelled like honey.

Madotsuki softly kissed his hair multiple times, trying hard not to breathe so heavily as Lucas continued to feel up and down her slender back. However, she let out a startled gasp when she felt his tender, moist lips softly place a kiss against her pale neck. He kissed her neck again, which made his girlfriend gasp again. One of her hands than traveled up into Lucas's hair, her fingers tenderly brushing through the soft strands of gold.

"How long have we known each other, Madotsuki?" he asked her, his mouth still against her neck, its feel making the woman's body shake with delight.

"For years, Lucas... We've known each other for years, every since we were small children."

The young boxer then slowly made his way up to the side of the woman's face, placing another feather soft kiss right under her left ear.

"L-Lucas," she breathed, her hand now softly gripping on his hair.

"And even after this whole time of knowing you, you still drive me crazy, Suki. I swear it feels like I'm falling more in love with you each and every passing day." Lucas then lightly nibbled on her earlobe after he whispered those words to her, hearing Madotsuki giggle very cutely and jump a little bit at his amorous actions.

"As do I, Lucas... You're my whole world... I would be lost without you by my side." Her voice was full with passion, innocence and passion.

"I will never leave your side, my sweet, sweet angel. I'll always be with you, no matter what."

He then felt her lips press softly against his forehead. He sighed at the feeling of it. How can ones lips be this soft? Why did they feel so perfect?

"You better not leave me... I love you, Lucas," she whispered to the man, her mouth now next to his right ear, kissing it afterwards.

That's when he said it. "Please, marry me, Madotsuki. Please... be mine and mine forever." Lucas's voice was barely above a whisper, he spoke so quietly, and yet she heard him clearly. His words put tears in her eyes soon enough, and Lucas was tearing up himself when he heard the words that she said in response.

Madotsuki grabbed both sides of his face, titled his head up, and then whispered to him, "Lucas... I'm already yours... but yes... I... I will marry you. I would love to be your wife... I love you..."

He couldn't say anything back to her. Her piercing, chocolate brown eyes, her voice, all of it silenced him. She then leaned her head down and kissed him fully on the lips, and he happily returned the kiss back to her. Their tears joined together as it traveled all down their faces as they continued to kiss for a while. After about a few minutes of that, they then parted their lips away and hugged each other, now basking in the glow and the heat of their moment; the words "I love you" continued to be repeated also, one to another.

**The End!**

**Yeah, this was way too short, but who said that all literature had to be long? Thanks for reading this, even if you hated this crap. God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**


End file.
